Ostatnia martwa planeta
by Ardwi00
Summary: We wszechświecie jest wiele martwych, porzuconych planet. Jednak tylko jedna z nich jest szczególna.


Mały statek kosmiczny wylądował na sczerniałej powierzchni. Jego lewa część zafalowała jak płynna rtęć i uformowała wyjście, z którego po dłuższej chwili wyłoniła się ubrana w srebrzysty kombinezon sylwetka.  
Człowiek przez chwilę stał w kompletnym bezruchu, wsłuchując się w świat. Wiał wiatr, z czasem coraz mocniejszy. Wpadał pomiędzy gruzy i zmieniał swój dźwięk – w coś, co przypominało krzyk nieznanej nikomu istoty.  
Gęste i ciężkie niebo zwisało nad roztrzaskaną ziemią. Zmieszane z barw sadzy, wyblakłej żółci i zgniłej pomarańczy zapełniało ponad połowę krajobrazu. Resztę zajmowała ziemia pełna spopielałych gruzów i poskręcanych zardzewiałych metali, których dawne przeznaczenia trudno było choćby sobie wyobrazić.  
Martwa planeta, zanotował podróżnik w umyśle. Taka jakich wiele. Przemierzając wszechświat ciągle natrafiało się na młode cywilizacje, które nie potrafiły przetrwać i w końcu kończyły w ten sposób. Na gruzach, na zgliszczach, z martwym powietrzem w płucach i trucizną we krwi.  
Podróżnik ruszył przed siebie. Pozostawiał za sobą ślady, a popiół podnosił się w górę i przylegał do jego kombinezonu. Mężczyzna pozostawił za sobą statek i powoli zszedł z wzgórza na którym wylądował, do miejsca, które naprawdę go zainteresowało. Tam, na horyzoncie wyrastała pokrzywiona i podziurawiona plątanina miasta. Doszedł do niej bez najmniejszego problemu, nie niepokojony niczym z wyjątkiem nieustającego wycia wiatru. Przeszedł mostem zatkanym przez prymitywne maszyny, tak samo umarłe i zapomniane jak cywilizacja, która z nich korzystała. Podróżnik nie zainteresował się nimi. Podążył dalej. Surowe, niedokończone budynki stykały się z nabrzmiałym niebem i ginęły wśród miedzianych chmur.  
Krótki, przenikliwy pisk rozdarł świat. Podróżnik wyjął z kombinezonu okrągłe urządzenie płonące karmazynowym światłem. Mały wbudowany licznik osiągnął swój limit i ostrzegał właściciela przed czymś ukrytym wśród tych starych zapomnianych ruin. Przed czymś, co zdawało się żyć. Obraz na przedmiocie zmienił się w mapę, na której pojawił się pulsujący czerwienią punkt.  
Zaskoczony mężczyzna obrócił urządzeniem w odzianej w rękawicę dłoni, zanim wyłączył go jednym ruchem i ponownie ukrył. Teraz zmienił kierunek podróży, wkraczając w jedną z wielu uliczek. W momencie, w którym instynkt samozachowawczy zdawał się błagać o ucieczkę, on szedł dalej, wiedziony uczuciem, które nie naszło go nigdy wcześniej. Zwiedził już dziesiątki martwych planet, jednak w tej było coś, przez co nie chciał jej opuścić.  
Gruz chrzęszczał pod jego stopami.  
W końcu doszedł do dużych ruin, które w zamierzchłych czasach musiały mieć barwę kości słoniowej. Teraz ostała się najwyżej połowa przysadzistego budynku. Resztę pochłonęła broń, która pozostawiła tylko wyrwę w ziemi. Schody wiodące do środka też były częściowo zniszczone, ale w środku panowała znajoma już ciemność.  
Nie wyglądało na to, by ktokolwiek kiedykolwiek tutaj żył.  
Jednak podróżnik podążył dalej, z pierwszej półokrągłej sali do pokoju na wschód, wiedziony informacjami ze swojej małej mapy. Nie zauważywszy niczego niezwykłego zbliżał się do pulsującego na czerwono miejsca. I w końcu tam dotarł.  
To były proste drzwi z metalu. Stał, wpatrując się w nie długo, wiedząc, że jeszcze może zawrócić. Ale w końcu przystąpił i otworzył je wpuszczając do ogarniętego absolutną ciemnością pomieszczenia trochę chorego światła.  
Ale coś ruszało się w tym mroku. Coś oddychało.  
Podróżnik wyjął z kombinezonu kolejne urządzenie. Cywilizacja mogła rozwijać się do ery gwiezdnych podróży, ale ludzie zawsze będą czuli się pewniej mając przy sobie najzwyklejsze światło.  
Jeden ruch i pozwolił, by to zaświeciło i padło na coś, co zabrało mu dech w piersiach. Latarka prawie wypadła mu z rąk, kiedy zamaszystym ruchem wyszarpał inną nieodłączoną część cywilizacji, broń. Wycelował w potwora, który nie wykonał jednak żadnego ruchu.  
Istota gruncie rzeczy wyglądała, jak martwa. Powinna być taka.  
Była bezkształtną masą, plątaniną mięsa i wystających kości. Długie, powyciągane płaty skóry przylegały do ścian pomieszczenia, jak owadzie skrzydła złapane w pajęczą sieć. Tylko czaszka wyglądała, jakby w ogóle nie było na niej skóry. Napięte do granic możliwości mięśnie przypominały parodię prawdziwej istoty ludzkiej. Rasy, która setki lat temu miała szczęście i udało jej się uciec z daleka od świata, który zabiła.  
Naga pierś unosiła się i opadała a razem z nią cała konstrukcja potwora. Jednak kiedy podróżnik wycelował w niego lufę broni, istota drgnęła. Powoli otworzyła swoje oczy.  
Jasnoniebieskie w kolorze morza. Najpierw drgnęło w nich zupełnie ludzkie zaskoczenie – przebiło się przez warstwę bólu i niezrozumienia, ale nadal pozostało najbardziej przerażającym i najgłębiej sięgającym duszy spojrzeniem, jakiego podróżnik doświadczył w całym swoim życiu. Było głębokie i stare jak czas, może jeszcze starsze i było także czymś, czego nigdy nie dało się zapomnieć.  
- Człowiek?  
Tak trudno było stwierdzić, czy to słowo wypowiedział czy ledwie pomyślał potwór. Mógł zawrzeć je w spojrzeniu głębokim i smutnym jak cała pustka wszechświata i skierowanym prosto w podróżnika, który drżał. Jednak po chwili uniósł obie dłonie do kasku i ściągnął go z łatwością. Spojrzał badawczo w istotę i przełknął ślinę.  
- Człowiek – potwierdził mocnym głosem. – W końcu cię znalazłem... Ziemio.  
- Udało wam się przetrwać. Naprawdę wam się udało. Cieszę się.  
- Ta była już ostatnia – wyjaśnił podróżnik. – Ostatnia martwa planeta o której wiedziałem. Jest tak daleko od miejsca w którym teraz żyjemy...  
Istota milczała, ciągle z tym samym pozbawionym warg uśmiechem na ustach. Powoli przymknęła oczy.  
Czekałem na was, żeby się dowiedzieć. Ale teraz, skoro przyszedłeś... Skończ ze mną. I z innymi.  
- Czekaj. Kim jesteś? – zapytał podróżnik.

- Proszę.

Nie miała zamiaru odpowiedzieć. Być może już nawet nie wiedziała.  
Podróżnik namyślał się chwilę, aż w końcu skinął lekko głową. Wycelował broń, a potem wystrzelił, prosto pomiędzy lazurowe oczy.


End file.
